In recent years, there is a demand for the downsizing of electronic devices such as notebook type personal computers, mobile phones, or mobile information terminals for the purpose of improvement of portability, as such devices have been made mobile. On the other hand, it is desirable that a display portion and an operation unit be large due to an expansion of the amount of information and for the purpose of improvement in viewability and operability.
Therefore, in recent years, a folding type flexible device including a bendable flexible display has been developed as such an electronic device (for example, see PTL 1).
PTL 1 discloses, as a folding type flexible device including a bendable flexible display, a mobile communication terminal including: an electronic circuit housing; a flexible display; a plurality of planer support housings that support the flexible display; a hinge portion as a first connection unit for connecting the electronic circuit housing and the support housings in a bendable manner; and a hinge portion as a second connection unit for connecting the plurality of support housings in a bendable manner.
PTL 1 discloses that a plastic hinge portion having a hollow inside and a bellows shape in a cross section in both side surfaces is used as the hinge portion as the second connection unit, and the support housings connected by the hinge portion are bent with the electronic circuit housing between plane surfaces of the support housings so that the flexible display can be bent at a gentle bending angle.